Grandia II: The Continuation
by TomStrife
Summary: Takes place about a couple days after Grandia II ended. Melfice becomes ressurected and has intentions of becoming Valmar.
1. Greetings

Grandia II: 

**The Continuation**

Ryudo stepped down the slopes of Carbo Village. He couldnt wait to see Elena perform there that night. They hadnt seen each other for more than a year. He still had trouble deciding who to pick: Millenia or Elena? Then again,was he even sure they both liked him. It was clear Millenia did,but…..

The brown-haired boy reached the little town in which he first met Elena. And to think,if he just turned down the offer,then some other dude would have been the Granasaber weilder. That,or Zera wouldve succeeded.

All of Ryudos thoughts became interrupted and an arrow from a bow just missed his face and nailed into a tree.

"RYUDO! Where have you been!" A voice screeched the aparently owned the arrow.

"Heh. Hey Millenia, Tio, Roan. How have you guys been?" Ryudo smiled.

"I have become a fully operational nurse in the activities of Medical engineering,"Tio stated.

"Just chillin',being king. Waiting for something interesting to happen. Kinda hard to get out of the Castle these days,"Roan replied.

_Just Chillin'? Who are you and what have you done with Roan? _Ryudo thought to himself.

"Ive become a teacher waiting for the moment you would come back to me Ryudo,"Millenia smiled locking her arm with Ryudo.

"Wheres Elena?"Ryudo asked.

"Wha!" Millenia gasped. "You love her dont you!"

"No,Mel. I just wanna see her,"Ryudo replied escaping Millenias grasp.

"Elenas in her tent practicing for the show tonight,"Roan smiled pointing to an orange tent at the entrance of the village.

Ryudo waved and ran towards the tent.

A man was standing in front of the tent. He was pretty muscular. Nothing to marvel though. "Sup man?" asked Ryudo. "Nothin much,you?" the man replied. "Is a songstress named Elena in here?" Ryudo asked.

"Yeah. You a friend?"

"Si."

"Hold on,Ill ask her if she knows you. I need proof if youre not just a fan. ELENA!"

The blonde woman exited the tent and let out her famous smile. She walked up to Ryudo and embrassed

"Oh,I missed you so much,Ryudo,"Elena cried.

"Is this enough proof for you buff boy?" Ryudo sneered.

The man smirked and let out a grunt.

"Oh,Ryudo,this is my boyfriend/bodyguard,Dale,"Elena smiled.

Ryudo released his embrace on Elena and backed from her. "Oh…..a…. Boyfriend.

Well,Good luck tonight,"Ryudo smiled as he walked back to the center of the village.

_**Elsewhere…..**_

Three men on stallions surrounded the village of Carbo.

"Our target is performing for us,"One man smirked.

"Yeah,that lame Preacher Girl,"said the other.

"So we abduct her and bring her to the boss…,"The third one suggested.

"Yep. The boss is paying us a load of Gold if we succeed. Dont screw this up guys,"The first one to talk sneered.

**A/N: An ok start I guess. Let me know how you like this fic. **


	2. The Abduction

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this but I feel like I have to. I dont own a lot of things in the story. The end.**

Many people stood in a large circle to hear Elenas beautiful voice.

Ryudo was holding hands with Millenia as well as Roan and Tio.

"Can you believe that little dorky king. Going out with a robot. Pitiful,"Millenia criticized. "I thought you and Roan were like all buddy-buddy,"Ryudo smiled.

"Well,yeah,but…..a robot! I mean,come on,"Millenia snorted.

"Ah Ryudo. I havent seen you face to face since I hired you as an escort for Elena to see Pope Zera,"A man replied. "Ah,youre that Preist dude. Whats your name again?"Ryudo asked. "Just call me 'Father,'"the man replied. "Father! Sorry,Id call my old man that,but hes dead so can you leave me and my hot date alone,'Father?'" Ryudo yelled.

Millenia couldnt help but smile. "Yeah,back off you Psycho!"

"Ryudo,I deeply apologize for intrusing…..HOLY! By the wrath of Granas,that is the demon-woman that damaged our church!"

"By the wrath of my Mom,get the heck out of here!"Millenia growled.

"Ah,the show is starting. Farewell,Ryudo,"Father replied as he walked away to his seat.

The stage glared and the curtains creaked open to reveal Roan. The boy was covered in blood and he fell,face flat on the hard wood floor.

Ryudo pulled out his blade and pounced on the stage.

"Ryudo,I tried to…..stop….them. They took Elena….."

"Tio,tend to his wounds. Ill see what the center of this matter is!"Ryudo commanded. He looked hard from the corner of his eye and saw three horses galloping up a slope.

"Millenia,slow them down!"Ryudo yelled.

"Roger,"smiled Millenia and she pulled her arrow back and shot it through the bow.

One of three horsemen all of a sudden slammed against the ground. He stared forward and saw his dead horse.

"NO! Jamie,how could I let you die! I knew I shouldnt have become a Mercenery,"The man cried hugging his horses dead body. Ryudo charged up the hill and held his blade high. "Tell me where my Elena is or Ill have your corpse upon your horse!"

"I would rather die in glory. This is for you,JAMIE!" The Man charged at Ryudo and pulled out a mace.

He swung it and Ryudo dodged to the side and pierced the mans heart.

The man staggered and fell to the ground. "At….least….I…..died….in….glor..y."

"Oh,save it for the afterlife you worm!"Ryudo called.

"Ryudo,you idiot! How could you kill him? He had the info we needed to find Elena!" Millenia shouted. "Hows this for info? Did his clothing look similar in any way?" Ryudo observed. "Yeah….thats the same outfit you wore on our adventure a year ago,"Millenia replied. "Its easily explained. That man was a Geohound,"Ryudo replied.


	3. The Gathering

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this but I feel like I have to. I dont own a lot of things in the story. The end.**

"Are you serious!"Millenia gasped.

"Im dead serious,Millenia. I didnt know that particular guy though. He mustve been a rookie,"Ryudo replied."It shouldnt be that hard to get her back then,right?"The red-head suggested."What makes you think that?"Ryudo asked.

"Well,youre a,Geohound right? Just put on your old duds and theyll recognize you,"Millenia smiled.

"Yeah,lets just head back to the inn and get a good rest,"Ryudo replied as he walked back to the village.

"Wait,Ryudo! We cant just sleep soundly while Elenas life is in danger. Not that were like best friends or anything,"Millenia protested. "Geohounds arent life-takers,Millenia. Although,my guess is they were hired to abduct Elena. They person thats paying them could be a life-taker. Well,theyre hideout is somewhere near Cyrum Kingdom so lets just have a good night sleep and head there tomarrow,"Ryudo suggested.

Ryudo and Millenia woke up from their long sleep and made there way to the village exit when they saw Roan all bandaged-up following them. "Ryudo,I want to accompany you,"said Roan. "Sorrry buddy,but youre in no condition to go with us. Imagine how Cyrum would manage if those men had killed you. Youre lucky Tio chose to be a nurse as her career option. You cant return to your kingdom until youre fuly recovered,"Ryudo informed. "I understand,"Roan sighed and he headed back to Tio.

Ryudo and Millenia exited the village and walked up the mountain path.

"Excuse me,"a man called. Ryudo turned around to see the worried face of Dale.

"What do you want!" Ryudo hollered.

"It is my girlfriend thats in danger. Wouldnt you expect me to help?" The man asked.

"DONT YOU EVER CALL ELENA AN "IT" AGAIN!"Yelled Ryudo.

"Im sorry," Dale replied backing away from Ryudo.

"Yeah,even though Elenas just your average 18-year-old and I think shes a tad too preachy,she did help save you're and everyones behind on this entire planet!" Millenia yelled. "Look,I just wanted to help,"Dale pleaded. "What use would you be?" Ryudo asked. "Im an axe weilder," Dale said, drawing his weapon. Ryudo felt a knot in his stomach as he remembered the death of Mareg. "Fine,you can come,"Ryudo sighed.

The three continued up the path.

"Here,boss," Geohound #1 replied handing Elena over to him.

"Youre welcome. Now I shall use her energy to revive Melfice,"The boss replied.

"Why do you want Melfice back so much. Wasnt he a bringer of ruin?"Geohound #2 asked. "Because I will have control of his power and Ill use it to become the next Valmar,"The man laughed. "Ok Navig. Should we bring the girl to the alter now?" Geohound #2 asked. "Its boss,not Navig. Anyways,the Ceremony will not be complete unless it is performed at full-moon. Now,wheres Roy?" "He fell in battle. A man chopped him down. A man whom the called out the name of Ryudo. He is probably on his way to stop us,"Geohound #1 sighed. _Ryudo. He was my finest Geohound, _Navig thought to himself.


	4. The Inor Attack

Ryudo felt the breeze blow through his hair as him, Dale, Millenia climbed up the rocky slopes of Inor Mountains.

"Come on, you two. Hurry up," Ryudo called.

"Errrrr……..my heels cant take these mountains," Millenia complained angrily.

Dale rolled his eyes and dashed quickly up the mountain past Ryudo.

_Show off,_ Ryudo glared.

"Oh, Ryudo, my love, will you please lend me your hand so I can climb these dang mountains easier?" Millenia smiled with bright, shining eyes.

"Sorry Mel, but youve gotta learn to climb a mountain just like every other human since youve become one," Ryudo smiled. "Human? What was she before?" Dale studdered.

"Relax, lover boy. It was a joke," Ryudo assured. "Oh, ok," Dale nodded. The two men continued climbing when Millenia pleaded: "Please Ryudo, honey. Let us make camo here!"

Ryudo rolled his eyes and unstrapped his backback. He unzipped it and pulled out instruments used to build a tent. "Alright, Mel, but the longer we wait, the more Elenas life is in danger. Anyways, Im bushed. Lets bring out the food-" Ryudo was cut off by Dale. "Youre just gonna sit around and party while my future bride is in DANGER! Im going on ahead," Dale beamed drawing his axe and charging up the hill.

_Theyre getting married huh? What a bloody dissapointment,_ Ryudo sighed to himself.

"Have fun Romeo. Well catch with ya tommarrow moring ," Ryudo called.

"Dont count on it! Ill be in Cyrum Kingdom by the time you wake up," Dale turned around and yelled. Dale had ran pretty far up the mountain when Ryudo screamed to get his attention. "YOU FORGET IM A FORMER GEOHOUND SO I KNOW WHERE THEYRE HIDEOUT!"

Dale ignored him and kept running when he suddenly tumbled down the hill. Ryudo examine Dale as he slid down the hill scraping against the rocks as he tumbled down.

The brown haired former Geohound pulled his Granasaber from the sheath. Millenia drew hr crossbow and the two placed Mana Eggs in their pocket as they saw a gigantic wolf chase the man down the hill.

Dale felt sweat drip down the side of his face as he ran in horror away from the Mountain Wolf. Dale tripped on a stone and fell face-first to the ground. He laid there defenceless and reached for his Axe which was in a special sheath running along the side of his leg.

The creature lifted up its enormous claw about to devour the man when a figure jumped in front of him. It was Ryudo, with his Fearsome Granasaber in one hand and a Mana Egg in the other.

"Bring it," Ryudo called out.

The Wolf let out a ferocious howl and another wolf of the same color and size approached from the rocks. Ryudo winked and the Mana Egg glowed.

"Crackling!" He called and a huge,spikey boulder of ice knocked the creature backwards.

"SKY DARGON SLASH!" Ryudo called out and she shoved his blade upon the ground and caused fire to emerge from the ground.

"BEAST KING SLASH!" Dale called out nd sliced his axe through the creature and did a front flip and slicing it again.

The first wolf fell over dead but as you remember there was another.

Volleys of arrows flew through the air and cut into the creatures flesh.

"Healer!" Ryudo used his Mana Egg to heal Dale.

Dale smiled and whipped a hatchet out of his pocket and hurled it at the creature and Ryudo finished the monster off with a devastating finishing technique.

Camp 

Ryudo cooked fish over the open fighter and sighed.

"Hey, Dale, where did you learn that technique?" Ryudo asked.

"Come again?" Dale asked.

"The move when you inflicted heavy damage on the Wolf?"

"Yeah, that move reminded me of Mareg," Millenia replied.

"You knew Mareg?" Dale asked.

"Yep yep," Millenia smiled.

"Well," Dale replied. "I was raised in his village. You see, my mother and father were both exploers for this planet and they wanted to to research on their race and the Village Elder gave us permission to stay there. Thats when a cruel man with blue hair a horn burned the destroyed the village and killed my parents. I was alone but Mareg accepted me and I helped them rebuild the village. Mareg taught me the art of the Axe and then not that long ago he set out on a journey to defeat the evil man. I asked if I could go along but he told me to take care of the village.

When the events of new Valmar took place I fled from the village and decided to explore that world because then I thought I wouldnt have that much time left on it.

Then Valmar was defeated and the Heroine Elena became a singer and she found me in Cyrum Kingdom and she talked to me and wanted to get to know me.

I told her the same story Im telling you know and she requested I be her her bodyguard because she desired to have a singing career. Then we decided to get married. I actually proposed to her directly before she got kidnapped."

"Ouch," Millenia replied.

_Wait, he couldnt have been that young when Melfice destroyed that village. And we went to that village before the events of New Valmar and he wasnt there._

"Alright, lets hit the hay," Ryudo suggested.


End file.
